Eufaula, Alabama
Eufaula is a city in Barbour County, Alabama. The population of the city is 13,137, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 47.17% Black or African American (6,196) 47.11% White (6,188) 5.72% Other (753) 24.8% (3,257) of Eufaula residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Eufaula has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, which is somewhat high. The city reported 19 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.04 murders a year. Pokemon The city's location along the Walter F. George Reservoir makes it a prime location for fishing and looking for Water-types, in addition to Pokemon wandering out of the reservoir into the city. Fun facts * After the passage of the Voting Rights Act of 1965 the United States Department of Justice sent federal observers into 24 southern counties to enforce its provisions regarding voter registration for the Fall 1965 elections. Many of these counties saw a significant increase in black registration, but Eufaula, not having federal supervision, had comparatively low rates. For instance, on August 16, 1965, 600 black citizens waited in line at the County courthouse in Eufaula to register, but by the time the office closed, only 265 had managed to fill out the paperwork. In 1966 the Student Nonviolent Coordinating Committee (SNCC) responded by appointing a local Eufaulan, Daddy Bone, to organize voter registration drives in Eufaula. Bone initiated a series of nonviolent protests and boycotts of local stores that refused to hire blacks which attracted SNCC supporters from around the Southeastern United States. The city of Eufaula, under some pressure from the businessmen whose stores were targeted, passed anti-picketing laws and began arresting demonstrators en masse for violating them. Bone brought in civil rights lawyer S. S. Seay to defend the protestors, who were mostly convicted, and in such numbers as to overwhelm the county jail. * Eufaula has some amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, plenty of fast food, a bit of hotels, dollar stores, Weedon Field, a sports complex, plenty of public battle fields, a contest hall and showcase theater, some local restaurants and businesses, Winn-Dixie, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a satellite campus of the Georgiabama Battle Academy, a couple of small shopping centers, Solstice Apparel, two country clubs, and a few other things. * By the late 1850s, Eufaula's advantageous location on the Chattahoochee made it a major shipping center for cargo bound for the Port of Apalachicola and, from there, to major world markets such as Liverpool and New York City. By this time, planning for the Montgomery and Eufaula Railroad, which was to include a new bridge over the Chattahoochee, was well underway. By November 1859 the railroad company authorized its president to purchase slaves worth $150,000 to use for the construction of the railroad. Grading for the track bed began in January 1860. By 1861, when it had become clear that the American Civil Warwas imminent, work on the railroad was suspended to allow the laborers to lay track between Montgomery, Alabama, and Pensacola, Florida, to facilitate the transport of Confederate troops to the Gulf of Mexico. Work on the railroad was resumed after the war, and, in October 1871, the tracks finally reached the city limits of Eufaula and a depot agent, John O. Martin, was appointed to run that terminal station. * In July 1968 the United States Department of Justice filed suit against 76 Alabama school districts, including that of Eufaula, in an attempt to bring them into compliance with Brown v. Board of Education. Schools in Eufaula remained segregated by race until the fall of 1966 and the first blacks graduated with the senior class of 1967. After integration began the school stopped sponsoring social events, such as proms although unofficial segregated events were still held. By 1990, students at Eufaula High School had begun pressuring school officials to allow them to hold integrated proms, and the first such was held in 1991 without incident. Category:Alabama Cities